It is now well-established that long-chain polyisoprenoid alcohols serve as lipid intermediates in transglycosylation reactions. Recent studies have shown that the dolichols, a group of polyprenols with an average chain length of 95 carbons and a saturated hydroxy-terminus is required as an intermediate in the synthesis of at least some glycoproteins. The importance of glycoproteins in all living systems makes it of great importance to understand the factors involved in their metabolism. For this reason, the metabolism of dolichol is being investigated. Radioactive dolichol has been prepared by a simple procedure in very high specific activity and this material is being utilized to investigate the intermediary metabolism of this compound. Thus far it has been demonstrated that dolichol is taken up by various tissues, especially the liver and converted to the ester by acylation with a long-chain fatty acid. The acyl donor is apparently a phospholipid which indicates that dolichol is esterified by a mechanism similar to retinol acylation, but probably catalyzed by a different enzyme. In addition to these studies, the uptake, transport and phosphorylation of dolichol is also being investigated. It is hoped that knowledge of these reactions will enable us to assess their importance as factors controlling glycoprotein synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Keenan, R.W. and Kruczek, M. The Preparation of Tritiated Betula-prenols and Dolichols. Anal. Biochem. 69, 504 (1975).